1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mouth and nose mask for preventing and treating allergic respiratory diseases, and more particularly to a mouth and nose mask for preventing and treating allergic asthma, allergic rhinitis, and common cold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Allergic respiratory diseases, for example, asthma, have seriously affected the health and life quality of human beings for a long time. The pathogenesis of asthma is very complex. Conventional concepts assume that the incentives including stimulation of allergens, viruses or bacteria infection, air pollution, climate change (temperature, moisture, air pressure), drug allergy, exercise, mental and emotional factors, etc. are inducing factors of asthma, and the methods for preventing and treating allergic respiratory diseases are mainly dependent on pharmaceuticals and physical treatment. For example, steroid and theophylline drugs, are used to relax the smooth muscle of patients suffering from asthma. The treatment principle targets at alleviating the obstruction of respiratory tract. However, pharmacotherapy has side effects more or less and often leads to drug resistance. Furthermore, pharmaceuticals often have a slow curative effect, and thus they are not practicable for acute patients.